Talk:Doll Parts (1)/@comment-5491503-20121024163940
These are my top 10 moments on Degrassi what are yours 10. Fiona Takes A Stand - While on the surface, rich and handsome New York prep schooler Bobby Beckonridge seemed like the perfect catch, he was very abusive toward Fiona. Since Fiona is known for being a bit dramatic at times, no one seems to believe that Bobby is hurting her. Fiona stands by her claim, pressing charges against Bobby. Ultimately, it's her word against Bobby's, until his ex-girlfriend Tinsley speaks out against him as well, helping Fiona win the case. 9. Emma and Spinner Get Married - Pretty much everyone was sure it was Emma and Sean that were meant to be together forever. But one drunken night in Niagara Falls, Emma and Spinner get married at a casino chapel. Unsure of what to do next, and confused about their feelings, they eventually realize that after being friends for so many years they really are in love with each other. They have a beautiful beach wedding with all their family and friends - but, of course, it's not Degrassi without a little drama. Cue the Jane and Manny cat fight! 8. Alli Runs Away - Alli doesn't mean to get into trouble, it just seems to happen. Tired of all the drama at Degrassi, Alli transfers to an all-girls school for a fresh start. Trouble seems to follow her, though, and her new friend Malika gets her suspended for smoking on campus. When Sav and her parents refuse to believe the truth -- that the cigarette wasn't hers -- it's the last straw and she runs away from home. 7. Craig Trashes a Hotel Room - Craig books a hotel room to stay in with Ashley prior to her father's wedding. They have sex for the first time and are sure that they're in love. At the wedding rehearsal party, Craig proposes to her, but a surprised Ashley gently refuses. Enraged, Craig trashes the hotel room, causing thousands of dollars in damage. 6. Adam Lets Go of Gracie - Tired of trying to be Gracie for everyone else, Adam realizes - with Clare's help - that he doesn't need to change who he is. It's more important for him to be himself and be happy. Inspired, he gathers his close friends and family together, and starts a bonfire to burn Gracie's clothes. Adam is ready to be himself. 5. The Boiler Room Incident on Vegas Night - Degrassi seems to have bad luck when it comes to dances, and the "Night in Vegas" dance was no exception - in fact, it led the school to implement a new uniform policy. One of the most infamous moments of the night was when Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca in the boiler room, earning himself a "gross by association" reputation. 4. Manny Goes Topless - Talk about baring it all! Upset that her parents don't support her acting dreams, Manny gets drunk at Peter's house party. Alone with Peter, she exposes herself on camera, saying her now-famous lines, "I'm going to be an actress, like, Academy Award winning. And you can sell this for a million dollars, 'cause I'm going to be FAMOUS!" 3. Eli Crashes Morty - When Clare starts to feel smothered by her relationship with Eli, she decides she needs some space. Becoming manic, Eli decides to crash his beloved hearse, Morty, to prove how much he loves Clare. He ends up in the hospital, where Clare officially ends the relationship because she feels he is manipulating her. 2. J.T.'s Death - Before the Lakehurst-Degrassi merger, Degrassi found itself in a violent rivalry with students from Lakehurst when J.T. started dating Lakehurst transfer student Mia. Things escalated during Liberty's birthday party, when J.T. found Lakehurst students Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey peeing on his car. When he called them out on it, Drake pulled out a knife and stabbed J.T., resulting in his death. '1. The School Shooting '- The Degrassi event that affected me most was the 2004 school shooting, an incident that put Degrassi on the map as a show that really does "go there." A year after putting his girlfriend into a coma and getting expelled from Degrassi, Rick returns to the school. Bullied and feared, he becomes the target of a Carrie-esque prank during the Whack-Your-Brain competition. Tricked by Spinner and Jay into thinking Jimmy was behind the prank, Rick snaps and comes to school with a gun. He shoots Jimmy, leaving him paralyzed for life, and is accidentally shot and killed himself when Sean tries to stop him from shooting Emma.